Zatanna's Surprise
by luminare91
Summary: Zatanna promised Oliver his deepest desire if he would get her father's book. But he never asked her to fulfill that promise. Little does Oliver know that Zatanna is not the type to back out of her promises and that she is only waiting for the right time.


Title: Zatanna's Surprise

Summary: Zatanna promised Oliver his deepest desire if he would get her father's book. But he never asked her to fulfill that promise. Little does Oliver know that Zatanna is not the type to back out of her promises and that she is only waiting for the right time and the right wish to fulfill.

Rating: PG

Warnings: This is companion piece to JLA Surprise, which I would recommend you read first.

Spoilers: Major spoilers for Fortune and everything preceding that.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just play with it. Please don't sue.

The entirety of the extended Justice League was gathered in the game room of the West Coach Watchtower. Bart, Victor, and AC were racing each other on the X-Box, shouting insults at r as they did while Lois egged them on from the sidelines under the disapproving gaze of Clark. Dinah stood in a corner with Diana Prince, one of their newer members, chatting pleasantly. They were polar opposites, but had somehow become fast friends. A slightly uncomfortable looking Bruce Wayne was talking to Oliver and Chloe who were trying to convince him to fully join the league instead of just freelancing with them every now and then. The two blondes were standing close together, their hands linked. Everyone knew that they were together. The only people who were missing were Emil and Tess, who had stayed in Metropolis to keep an eye on things.

Zatanna and J'onn stood in the corner, watching Chloe and Oliver in amusement.

"Do you remember when they were still in denial?" Zatanna asked in undertone.

J'onn chuckled. "Of course I do. What gave you the idea to set them up?"

Her eyes sparkled.

(story break)

Oliver leaned forward, taking Chloe's hand in his as he said, "You saved me, Chloe. Both the myth and the man."

Cheeks flaming red, Chloe hid behind her coffee cup, draining the remnants from the bottom. She carefully avoided eye contact as she placed the cup back on the table and pulled her hand out from beneath his. "So what's your plan now?"

Surprised by how acutely he felt the lose of her touch, Oliver leaned back in his seat. He shrugged slightly. "I get my life in order. The company's a mess and I need to start patrolling again. Other than that, I don't know."

"Well, I'll be at Watchtower whenever you want to stop by for your gear." Chloe stood, slipping her purse strap over her shoulder. "I'll see you later. Free feel to call if need anything."

All Oliver could do was stare as she turned on her heel and marched away without giving him a chance to speak. That woman amazed him. She'd pulled him out of his funk, literally saving his life, and he had a feeling that if he hadn't confronted her, Chloe never would have mentioned it again. She baffled him. Oliver found himself strangely intrigued by the tiny blonde woman. He always had been, ever since she'd come bursting into his apartment announcing that she knew his secret. But now, he was more confused

Shaking his head, Oliver stood and made his way toward his office. He a lot of work to do.

He didn't notice the woman standing in the shadows across the block. Her violet eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

Zatanna Zatara had been waiting for the right moment to award Oliver with the wish she had promised him almost six months before, when she'd coerced him into stealing her father's spell book. She felt guilty that her grief had caused her to almost expose his identity.

She'd known from the first time she'd met him that he was a complicated man and that it would not be easy to find that one thing that he wanted more than anything. Watching his interaction with Chloe, Zatanna had finally found her answer. Now she just had to put her plan into motion.

(story break)

"It seems you saw it before all of us, then," J'onn said.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I wish I had seen it sooner. I still feel guilty about leaving Oliver chained up because I wanted to bring my father back."

"So that's what got you started," J'onn chuckled. "You certainly surprised me when you found me outside the restaurant."

"I honestly didn't think I'd be able convince you to help me," she admitted.

(story break)

"Detective John Jones," Zatanna said from the shadows as the man in question stepped out of the restaurant. "It's nice to finally meet you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

She extended her hand. "Zatanna Zatara. I'd like you're help with something."

"And what might that be?"

A smiled played on her lips. "I want you to help me set up Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan."

"Really?" His eyes widened. "And why do you want to do that?"

"I owe Oliver," Zatanna said simply. "He did me a favor and I didn't exactly repay his kindness, which is what I'd like to do now. I've seen the way he looks at her and that she's too scared to do anything. I figure all they need is a little push."

The detective pursed his lips, glancing over his shoulder as the door opened and the blondes in question left the restaurant, talking animatedly, completely oblivious to the two people watching them. J'onn had seen what Zatanna saw, even without his powers. Now that they had returned, it was as clear as day.

He turned back to the raven-haired woman behind him. "Why should I trust you?"

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend in the Green Arrow," Zatanna said, arching her eyebrows.

J'onn was slightly taken aback by that, but said nothing. If it had been a problem, Oliver would have said something. The martian crossed his arms, evaluating Zatanna carefully. He didn't read her mind out of courtesy, but he felt that he could trust her.

"What did you have in mind?"

Zatanna smirked. "I need you to be my eyes and ears. I don't have a good reason to be hanging around. And frankly after our last encounter I'm probably not welcome. Grief makes a person do strange things and I behaved rather badly. I need you to tell me if it's working, how they interact, whether their feelings have changed. Anything of importance. That way I can plan to push them together."

"How do you plan to do that?" J'onn asked.

"My father enchanted several items. One is a comic book. The only chance I'll have to get it will be at the comic book convention in Metropolis in a few weeks. Havoc is almost guaranteed to ensue." She frowned slightly. "And something tells me that Chloe caught in the crossfire-"

J'onn cut in sharply. "Are you going to arrange for that to happen?"

Throwing him a disgruntled look, Zatanna shook her head. "No. But certain things are unavoidable. Chloe attracts trouble. She'll attract this. The odds are against her."

"Then what do you propose to do?"

"I'll do everything I can to make sure nothing happens. But if you can make sure they're getting closer, then hopefully, Chloe will go to Oliver or when he hears about it, maybe he'll go looking for her." She shrugged. "I can't be sure. This isn't my area of expertise. And because neither of them actually made a wish, I can't use my abilities. Not directly."

"It's a strange plan," J'onn said slowly. "But I have found that that is often the case on this planet. I will help you. I believe you are right about Chloe and Oliver. How will I contact you?"

Zatanna handed him a card with her number on it. "Call me any time. I'll see in you a few weeks."

Her eyes flashed violet and she disappeared.

(story break)

"I still can't believe it worked," J'onn laughed quietly. "But you were right. They ended up together the night after the comic book convention."

Zatanna snorted. "In some ridiculous friends with benefits arrangement. I thought it was going to end right there."

J'onn nodded. "Oliver was definitely head over heels. But Chloe was always putting up barriers. I knew that he loved her, but I honesty wasn't sure if he would wait for her. Especially when she disappeared after we fought Zod."

"Well at least she came back," Zatanna pointed out.

"But she was still dragging her feet."

An evil smirk stretched Zee's lips. "Hence the enchanted bottle of wine."

(story break)

"What were you thinking?" J'onn demanded.

Zatanna sighed, pinning the phone between her cheek and her shoulder as she flipped through the book she was studying. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific."

"Giving Lois and Clark spiked champagne for their engagement party? Do you have any idea what could have happened? Clark stole an armored car!"

"Full of money from a corrupt casino," she pointed out.

"Not the point. He could have very easily revealed his identity! You're lucky the other were't hurt! Oliver and Lois woke up on a set of abandoned train tracks! Emil was almost killed by the owners of the casino. And Tess-"

"All right," Zatanna cut in. "I get it. The spell was a little too strong. It was just supposed to slightly reduce their inhibitions. My father's spells are a little difficult to decipher."

J'onn took a deep breath, calming his temper. "At least it worked out. Oliver and Chloe left for Star City today. Apparently Chloe got a job there and Oliver needs to sort out his company. You'll never guess what I heard in their thoughts."

"Does it have something to do with the dress Chloe was wearing the day after?" Zatanna asked shrewdly, grinning into the phone.

J'onn just chuckled. "I would have to say yes."

"Well, well, well. It seems my crazy plan worked after all. How long do you think it well take them to tell everyone?"

"No idea. But based on how long they kept the news of their relationship secret, I'd say a while."

"Hopefully we'll be there when they do. It'll be quite a show."

(story break)

"Do you think today's the day?" J'onn murmured, well aware of the fact that Clark could hear just about anything.

Zatanna nodded toward Oliver who was moving to the center of the room with Chloe. "I think so."

"Hey! Pause the game! I've got an announcement to make!"

Victor, AC, and Bart shared a knowing glance and immediately turned off the TV. They eagerly turned back to face Oliver.

"Is something wrong?" Clark asked worriedly.

Chloe shook her head. "No. We just wanted to go over the new protocol. Both Watchtower's a viable headquarters. Bart, Vic, and AC are reporting to me and Oliver. J'onn, Clark, and Dinah are reporting to Tess in Metropolis. You're free to move between the two Watchtowers, with appropriate notification. We need to know where everyone else wants to report, just for safety purposes. Emil's staying in Metropolis, but he'll be commuting for emergencies. I'm still working on recruiting. So I'll keep you updated on that." She glanced at Oliver. "Anything else?"

He thought for a moment, then snaked his arm around her waist, a grin splitting his face. "Just one thing. Chloe and I are married."

"WHAT?" Lois shrieked.

Chloe undid a necklace from around her neck and slid an elegant platinum band set with emeralds and diamonds off the chain, placing it on her ring finger.

"Surprise!" she said brightly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Lois shouted. "WHY THE HELL WASN'T I INVITED TO THE WEDDING!"

"You were," Oliver grinned. "Apparently we got married that night Zatanna's champagne got us all drunk. We found the marriage certificate. It's all legal. We're married."

"Why isn't she wearing her ring?" Bruce asked, smirking at Oliver. The two of them had in interesting friendship, always attempting to one up each other. Bruce had been flirting with Chloe at every opportunity, just to drive Oliver up the wall.

Chloe elbowed him the ribs. "I'm trying to get my feet under me at the Register, without being labeled as Oliver Queen's wife. That and we wanted to tell you guys before it came out in the papers and sooner or later someone would have noticed if we were wearing rings."

"This is wonderful!" Diana said happily, wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck.

Bruce chuckled good-naturedly, shaking Oliver's hand. "I guess it's time for me to accept defeat."

"Like you ever had a chance in hell anyway batsy."

"Play nice boys," Chloe admonished.

Dinah leaned against the sofa, looking at three heroes sitting there, grinning. "You seem to be taking this pretty well, Bart."

He shrugged. "No my heart's broken since Chloelicious left me. I've just had time to get used to it."

Lois rounded on Chloe. "You told them but you didn't tell me!"

"We were showing the around the new Watchtower and they wanted to know why I moved out to Star City," she defended. "I didn't want to lie."

Slightly placated, Lois scowled and leaned against Clark's side. "Anything else we should know?"

Chloe and Oliver glanced at each other. "Yeah, one last thing," Oliver said. He gestured at AC, Victor, and Bart. "As those three pointed out to us, we owe our relationship and our marriage to one person." The two of them turned to grin at Zatanna. She immediately turned red.

Diana frowned slightly in confusion. "What did she do?" she asked.

"Her cursed comic book got me vulnerable so when Ollie put the moves on me in the Watchtower, I fell right into his arms," Chloe laughed.

"And it was her enchanted booze that got us drunk enough to actually get married," Oliver added.

Chloe walked over and pulled Zatanna into a hug. "We couldn't have done it with out you, Zee. Thanks."

"Seriously," Oliver said over Chloe's head. "Thanks."

She shrugged embarrassedly. "I owed you and you two deserved this."

Oliver frowned. "What did you owe me for?"

"That whole debacle with with my father's spell book. I did promise you the fulfillment of your deepest desire if you helped me. I didn't deliver, despite the fact that you did."

"You didn't have to do that," Oliver said softly.

"I felt I did," Zatanna said dismissively. "Besides, I had a little help."

Chloe looked surprised. "Who?"

Zatanna grabbed J'onn's arm and dragged him forward. It looked like a light bulb went off in Chloe's head. "That's why you were always pushing me to get of the Watchtower and to open up to you! You were trying to get me to open to Ollie!"

"Guilty," J'onn said mildly. "Zatanna was right. You two deserved it. And if you were not willing to see it, then someone needed to show you. When Zatanna came to me help, I agreed."

"You guys are sneaky," Chloe said, narrowing her eyes, even as she grinned.

"Man that's sad," Victor laughed. "You guys really never would have gotten together without help."

"Yeah," AC chuckled. "I guess I wasn't so off on the Red-K theory. It took hocus pocus instead of alien meteor rocks to get you two together. That's just sad."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Oliver said, grimacing slightly. "You can all have a good laugh about our inability to see the obvious later."

"Oh, no," Lois grinned. "We are never letting you two live that down."

Babble quickly filled the room again. AC, Bart, and Victor resumed their game. Oliver and Chloe went over Zee and J'onn.

"Thanks," Chloe said softly. "Really. I never realized what you guys did for us."

"No need," J'onn smiled. "It is good to see you two so happy."

"And my end of our original bargain is fulfilled," Zatanna added. "So don't even think about attempting to thank me. If you do, I'll hex you."

Knowing that it was no idle threat, Chloe and Oliver chuckled and returned to their conversation with Bruce.

Zatanna shook her head. "I didn't see that coming. I didn't think they'd figure it out."

"She's Watchtower," J'onn sighed. "Nothing gets past her."

"Except Oliver," she joked.

J'onn laughed. "Except Oliver. I guess it's a good thing that Watchtower has the League to keep an eye out for her."

Zatanna glanced over to where the married couple stood in the midst of the entire league, who were chattering excitedly about the marriage and the new Watchtower.

"Will you stick around to help out with that?" J'onn asked.

Despite her obvious affection for the members of the League, Zatanna had never actually joined them, claiming that she was still trying to sort through her father's affairs. But looking at the boisterous group, she smiled gently.

"I guess I will."


End file.
